Hylian Campfire
by rjgansta1
Summary: While searching for the Triforce of Wisdom, Linkle and Zelda get lost. A relationship sparks overnight, maybe it will last forever. Contains Futa\Shemale content.


**HYLIAN CAMPFIRE**

 **EXT. - HYRULE FOREST - CAMPFIRE - NIGHT**

 _In the forests of Hyrule, Linkle and Zelda are searching for a piece of the Triforce to defeat Ganondorf. While trying to find said Triforce piece, Linkle leads the two far from the correct path against Zelda's wishes, despite the map in her hands. It took until nearly nightfall for Linkle to realize they were lost._

LINKLE: Um, Zelda? I think we're lost.

ZELDA:I... figured as much.

 _Linkle sighs in embarrassment as Zelda pats Linkle on the back._

LINKLE: This would be so much easier if Link was here.

ZELDA: You're perfectly capable of finding the Triforce of Wisdom with me.

 _Linkle gives Zelda a hug of positivity and starts setting up camp. After thirty minutes, Linkle finishes setting up the tent, a campfire, and a magical barrier with Zelda's help. Meanwhile..._

 **INT. - SKY TEMPLE - SHRINE - CONTINUOUS**

 _Link has the Triforce of Courage in his hand when the stone door behind him suddenly closes. He looks up as the ceiling crumbles down before a four-armed gorilla cyclops lands in front of him. Link assumes this creature is the temple guardian as he prepares for battle._

 **EXT. - HYRULE FOREST - CAMPFIRE - MOMENTS LATER**

 _Zelda starts looking over the map while Linkle is asleep. She discovers on the map that they were closer to the temple than the intended path. Zelda goes to wake up Linkle but stops when she sees her in an aroused state. Curiously, Zelda looks at Linkle's crotch and is surprised at seeing a small bulge in her shorts. Zelda puts a hand on Linkle's bulge and starts rubbing it, getting moans._

LINKLE: Zelda...more...

 _Zelda stops after hearing her name before Linkle slowly wakes up. She looks over at Zelda, trying to hide the bulge from her near-wet dream._

LINKLE: Uh, morning...

ZELDA: There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's fine. And besides, it's still midnight.

 _Zelda takes Linkle's hands off of her crotch and puts them on Zelda's crotch, surprising Linkle._

LINKLE: Y-You have one too?

 _Zelda lifts up her skirt, showing her 8-inch cock and balls while Linkle takes off her shorts, showing a dick half of Zelda's size but with a pussy underneath. After their dick reveals, the two inch closer to each other and share a loving kiss._

 **INT. - SKY TEMPLE - SHRINE - SAME TIME**

 _In the meantime, Link is currently fighting the temple guardian. He shoots his Hookshot at the monster, but it catches the gadget and pulls Link with it. Link uses this to his advantage and stabs the guardian in his eye, penetrating its brain and killing it immediately. The guardian falls on its back, inadvertently making a mew way out of the shrine. Link gathers his gadgets and makes his way to the new exit._

 **EXT. - HYRULE FOREST - CAMPFIRE - MOMENTS LATER**

 _Linkle and Zelda are nude on the ground, sucking each other's dicks, being careful to taste one another, getting familiar with every touch and scent. Linkle fondles Zelda's balls and Zelda sticks two fingers in Linkle's pussy, both getting cock-muffled moans. Linkle then takes Zelda's cock out of her mouth and licks around the head of the member in front of her._

LINKLE: W-Wait, something's coming out!

 _Linkle experiences her first orgasm in Zelda's mouth, feeling an indescribable sensation. Zelda sits up and starts stroking her cock, taking a good lustful look at the girl in front of her. She then crawls over to Linkle and kisses her again, while Linkle helps line up the tip of Zelda's dick to her entrance. Linkle covers her face and blushes a deep shade of red, while looking innocently at Zelda._

LINKLE: Zelda, I-I want it...inside me. Please.

ZELDA: I'll be gentle.

 _Zelda slowly puts her dick inside Linkle's pussy, taking her virginity in the process. Linkle moans both in pleasure and in pain as Zelda tries to comfort her lover. After a few minutes, Linkle wraps her legs around Zelda and starts moving her hips. Zelda almost immediately gets the message and goes with the motions. Linkle starts stroking her own twitching member, getting faster and harder thrusts from Zelda as a response. At this point the two hear nothing but the nearby campfire and the sound of their unified moans. As Linkle feels Zelda's cock twitching and her own pussy tightening, she lets go of her dick and whispers to Zelda..._

LINKLE: Let's cum together.

 _Those few words made Zelda pull out and shoot her load all over Linkle, setting off Linkle's load all over both of them. They both then lay on the ground exhausted._

 **EXT. - SKY TEMPLE - TELEPORTER - SAME TIME**

 _Link checks his own map for the Forest Temple, hoping to meet Zelda and Linkle and make their way to Ganondorf's Castle. However, A large squadron of his soldiers are ready and waiting to attack Link. He sighs and starts attacking the soldiers._

 **EXT. - HYRULE FOREST - CAMPFIRE - CONTINUOUS**

 _Linkle sits up and crawls to Zelda, getting on top of her flaccid cock and starts rubbing it with her pussy._

LINKLE: I need it, Zelda. I wanna get fucked silly.

 _Zelda's cock gets a second wind as Linkle puts it in her pussy again. Both girls moan as Linkle starts riding Zelda's cock, her own flopping around as it hardens. Zelda sits up and kisses Linkle lustfully. Linkle's cock is rubbing against both their bodies, dripping a generous amount of pre-cum. As both girls get closer to cumming, their movements increase in speed and tongues entangled in lust. Zelda releases the kiss and lets out a high-pitched moan._

ZELDA: I'm gonna cum again!

LINKLE: Me too! Please cum inside me!

 _The two moan in unison as Zelda cums inside of Linkle, and Linkle cums on both of their bodies again. After the intense orgasms, they both fall too the ground and asleep in each other's arms._

 **EIGHT HOURS LATER**

 _Zelda wakes up, looking at the blanket placed on her and Linkle. She looks around and sees a battle-worn Link relaxing by the campfire. He looks over at Zelda, smiling and waving at her. She awkwardly waves back in response._

ZELDA: This... isn't what it looks like.

LINK: It's alright, really. Honestly, I would've done the same.

 _The two chuckle in agreement as Linkle wakes up with morning wood. Link looks at Linkle with surprise and curiosity._

ZELDA: Up for round three?

 _Linkle blushes a deep shade of red as her member drips pre-cum._

LINK: Mind if i join?

 _Zelda wags a finger, wanting Link to come over. Link smiles excitedly as he takes off his trousers._

 **END**


End file.
